One Story, One Dream, One Direction
by lying-naked-on-the-floor-torn
Summary: Hey Guys please review this and tell me if you liked it! This ismy first fanfiction so please dont be too harsh if you dont like it! I have a few ideas for where the story is going so please share this and keep reviewing!


Ok, so its just another ordinary day at school. My teacher boring the hell out of me, kids passing notes, my friends and I giggling about something I had said earlier and of course there was my best friend, Sarah, doing all her work and paying attention, with of course the slight giggle. Wait a sec, I think someone's walking up to our room. He's holding a phone. Its probably for the teacher. So this man suddenly stop at the door opens it, walks to the front of the room, and suddenly the whole class goes silent. I have no idea who this man is!

"Is an Ashley in this class?" The man asks with a sort of intimidating tone in his voice. The whole class starts to whisper and give me dirty looks.

"y-y-yes that me" I stand up. My friends are all watching me ready to pounce incase this is bad.

"Here I believe the phone is for you" he says as he hands me the phone.

"Hi?"

"Hi were one direction and you have won our join the tour competition! Your voice has gained you and a friend a ticket to join us throughout our tour!"

"OH M GOD! I WON? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I WON!" I jump and Sarah takes one look at and knows exactly what has happened.

"I knew you could do it! I told you you'd Win! So who are you gunna take?" she says then gives me puppy dog eyes. Dammit. Why is she so good at puppy dog eyes?

"you! You stupid little girl!" then I turn to the teacher "may we please be excused? This is important."

"Of course but if you are not back by the end of the lesson you must catch up in you own time"

"Of course Mr. Lawrence." We suddenly run out of the room and squeal! "I cant believe I did it!"

XX

"Ashley the bus is here where are you? You were supposed to be ready 5 minutes ago! Is Sarah still with you? Or is she out the front?" My mum worried WAY too much.

"Mum I'm ready. You don't have to worry. Everything will be fine. I promise. Ill Skype you guys all the time, and ill text you whenever, ok? I love you" I said as I kissed her on the cheek "I gotta run bye! Sarah come on we r leaving!"

"I still can't believe we are doing this! Meeting one direction at Sydney airport and staying with them as they continue their tour! Then after that we get to stay with them as they tour America!" Sarah said as she rubbed her hands in nervousness.

"I know! This will probably be the best year of our lives! And the best bit is that I get to sing with them in the Sydney gig and practice with them on the bus! This is the chance of a lifetime! "I said as I got comfortable and slowly… fell…asleep.

Xx

I was awoken by the sound of many screaming girls repeating the lyrics 'Baby you light up my world like no body else.'

"We're definitely here," I said to Sarah with a wide grin on my face.

"We are SO here! Ha-ha! You know I've been thinking and im actually thinking I like harry… as a bit more than a friend." She nudged me and smiled. I knew exactly what she meant.

"Oh you're such a sped muffin ha-ha." I had always used to call her sped muffin just like we'd always call each other retarted. It wasn't true but of course we are best friends so why wouldn't you be silly and stupid and crazy around them? That's what friends are for right?

The bus had come to a stop and we had both undone our seatbelts at the exact same time, and stood up to reach for our things. As soon as we walked outside we were shushed by a big man and told to follow him. I could distantly hear one direction playing. It must be a sound check, or maybe even just comfort music. It stopped. We heard a door creak open.

"Hi, Were one direction" They all said it at he exact same time just like Sarah and I did in the car. Did they always do this?

Sarah entered me in this so I have no knowledge of who these boys are. All I know is harry because Sarah wouldn't stop talking about him. He was quite fit, but not exactly my type. I'm kind of not sure if I'm too into this one direction. They were quite fit and all but I'm not sure what all this hype is about.

"So, Ashley? Right? And is this your friend… Sarah?" said a young man who's name I think was Louis. He seemed like a perfect gentleman.

"Hello so I'm guessing your names Ashley? I'm Zayn. And may I say you are looking quite fit." I tried to hide my face going bright red, but I think that failed miserably. His face is so defined. His cheekbones. His eyes. He really was just a work of art.

"Hi. I'm Liam. You must be Ashley. And you must be Sarah. Might I say I would love to verse you in an intense game of scrabble or karaoke. Hah aim only joking… unless you want to?" he slowly drifted off in his sentence as he walked away.

Then another boy cam up to us with a mouthful of pizza. "Hi I'm Niall." He said spitting little bits of pizza around him.

There was another boy there standing behind Louis, eyes locked firmly on Sarah I gave her a nudged that may have been a bit too hard because she moved forward. "And who might you be?" She new EXACTLY who he was. She knew it. I knew it. I bet even he knew it.

"Oh oh me? I'm h–harry. And I think you look amazing. GOD did I just say that out loud?" He walked off and hit his palm on his fore head.

Sarah gave a little chuckle.

"Your Paul right? Ha-ha I must sound so weird! But our Paul?" Sarah sounded like such a fan girl. She wasn't usually like this. She pointed to a security guy.

"Umm… yes? I didn't think I was too famous but ok? Hi?" Said this 'Paul'.

The man that lead us over walked over to the boys and whispered something in their ears. Then all the boys walked over to the huge black vans and gestured for us to follow. Sarah and Harry were looking at each other at different times, whenever he was looking she looked away and when she looked he looked away. Could they not see they were both doing it? I will have to set those two up at some point. But only when I was a good enough friend with the guys. That is if we ever become friends. I'm hoping we will because they seem like really nice lads. Oh My God I even babble in my head.

"So this is our tour van, I hope it is to your liking. We have set up areas to put your bags but we will usually stop at hotels for the night. You can either chose anyone to share a room or you can stay by yourself. We wont judge." Louis said with a polite smile on his face.

Harry whispered something in Sarahs ears and sarah politely nodded. She then creeped over to me and whispered "Harry wants to show me a few things is it ok if I leave you alone with the guys? Only for a little bit I swear! I promise we'll be back before we leave for the hotel. Please?" She shot those puppy dog eyes again.

"Sure I mean he is quite fit… just don't get your clothes too crimpled… you know I don't like ironing" I said with a slight wink as she skipped off.

"Thanks! You're the best!" She said this with such a wide smile on her face… I haven't seen her like this for a while, it kind of made me feel warm inside. She was always kind of weird around specific guys, but she just seemed so calm.

**Sarah's POV**

"So Harry? How are you?" I asked him with a bit of an awkward tone in my voice. He was just so fit I don't think I will be able to get used to it.

"Yeah I'm good. Oh yeah the tour… well we will be leaving this afternoon for a new hotel so there is really no point to know your way around this dump. Oh yeah this is where we will spend most of the afternoon, the band room, it also kind of acts as a game room. Do you play any games like Xbox, or PS3?" He said a lot more confident than I was.

"Yeah I play a bit of PS3 and a bit of Xbox. On Xbox mainly fifa… But Ashley and I usually prefer to play real soccer. Do you play?" I was hoping for a yes because well… I have a thing for soccer players.

"Hell yea I play. Me and the boys all play. You know one day we will have to pick teams and play against each other. That'd be heaps cool… yeah cool…" He drifted off into thought as he tore away from my eyes to look to the clouds. "So im guessing you know why I actually wanted to take you on a separate tour?"

"Well I was guessing it was to get to know each other" I said looking forward hoping he was looking.

"Yea… The thing is I'm oddly attracted to you. I'm sorry if this is a bit forward but I kind of think I know you from somewhere… Heyy I think I hear the guys rehearsing… Is that Ashley joining in? Hah ashleys singing my solo. Shes an amazing singer you know?"

"Yea I know. We'd be at school and she would randomly start singing songs, It was quite hilarious because when I joined in everyone else did." I said thinking about the school days. "We should probably get back to join in. Wanna watch with me?" I said as I gestured for him to follow as I sped up.

"Nothing would make me happier." Harry said with a nice smile like he was enjoying himself. We didn't get to talk very much, or learn to much about each other, but I genuinely think that hes a nice boy. Im definitely going to be acting different around him.

**Ashley's POV**

_You don't know your beautiful._

_Oh oh._

_That's what makes you beautiful._

The last lines were sang whilst I was standing in between Louis and zayn and they were both singing whilst looking at me and staring in my eyes. Don't ask me how it works, but I was mesmerized by them both. I cant believe I just got to sing what makes you beautiful with one direction. I jump off the practice stage and run to sarah who was sitting next to Harry, Harrys arm around Sarah.

"Tell me the truth! How did you think it sounded? If we do another song can you please record it so I can send it to mum?" All these questions started pouring out of me.

"Ashley can I please speak to you in private?" She said giving harry a little look meaning to go talk to the boys.

"So… Whats all that about? You barely ever let guys touch you! Then a few minutes with a british one and your sitting together with his arm around you?" I was actually confused with this. She has had a few boyfriends in the past year and she hasn't let them touch er, meaning put heir arms around her, till a few weeks after seriously dating.

"Oh, its nothing." She said this with a cheecky smile that I could tell from a mile away!

"OH MY GOD! No you don't! you barely know him! Well I guess you could try but I have to say before you do anything with this boy get to know him because I was talking to zayn and he said he has a bit of a player status."

"No it isn't like that we are just good friends… For now."


End file.
